


Popamiętasz mnie

by Haszyszymora



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Pre-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: Jest niekanonicznie, Héctor myśli.





	Popamiętasz mnie

Krótko po pożegnaniu z Héctorem zaczął śnić koszmary, ale też prędko przekonał się, że nie istnieją mary na tyle okropne, by nie zaradziła im szklanka tequili wychylona przed snem. A zresztą kilka gorzej przespanych nocy to żadna cena za spełnione marzenie. Ernesto pamięć miał w rękach; nawet po ciemku, nawet kiedy był pijany jak świnia, niezawodnie odnajdywały właściwe struny.  
Tyle tylko, że z czasem i gitara zaczęła odmawiać posłuszeństwa. Choćby stroił ją przez godzinę, rozstrajała się na nowo po paru akordach. Wymieniał struny już dziesięć razy, a mimo to nadal pękały w czasie gry, kalecząc mu palce. Zdarzało jej się pobrzękiwać samej z siebie, zwłaszcza w nocy. Ernesto sprzedał ją wreszcie jakiemuś handlarzowi starzyzną. Ostatecznie zarobił już dość pieniędzy, by kupić nową.  
Potem zarobił jeszcze więcej. I grał więcej, i coraz dalej, bo przecież zawsze dotrzymywał słowa. „Z moim głosem i twoimi piosenkami zawojujemy cały świat, przyjacielu”. Stało się, jak chcieli. Ernesto de la Cruz miał przejść do historii jako największy, najbardziej uwielbiany… i najbardziej pechowy muzyk Meksyku. Nie potrafił już przypomnieć sobie, czy zdarzyło mu się koncertować bez wypadków na scenie. Mikrofony się psuły, rekwizyty znikały, elementy dekoracji przewracały się bądź spadały ludziom na głowy. Prześwietlała się taśma w kamerach. Światła gasły w niespodziewanych momentach. Dwa razy nawet wybuchł pożar. Tancerki dostawały histerii, opowiadały brednie o mężczyznach czających się po garderobach, głupie dziwki. Tak jakby ich to jakkolwiek dotyczyło.  
A przecież Ernesto nawet na sekundę nie zapomniał o Héctorze. Rozsławił jego piosenki, czyż nie? Podle zagrał z tą tequilą, wiedział o tym. Przeprosił. Ba, przyznał się! Przed całym światem! Osobiście dodał tamtą linijkę do scenariusza. Przyjacielu, mówi truciciel, nieba bym ci przychylił – i każdy, kto znał Ernesta, mógł rozpoznać jego ulubione powiedzonko, a jeśli znał i Héctora… Poza tym Ernesto co roku wystawiał mu ołtarzyk na Dzień Zmarłych. Z homarem podanym na srebrze i kieliszkiem najlepszego bourbona. Przystrojony najdroższymi odmianami dalii. Z tyloma świecami, że wystarczyłoby ich na żyrandol Opery w Paryżu. Ale Héctor, oczywiście, nigdy nie potrafił docenić tego, co mu dawano. Obecne życie, życie jak w pięknym śnie, było na wyciągnięcie ręki i starczyłoby przecież dla obu – i co? Zamiast nieba druhowi przychylać, Ernesto zmuszony był go do nieba wysłać.  
A może nieodżałowanemu nieboszczykowi chodziło o piosenki. Ale też Héctor mógłby spojrzeć na to po męsku. Co niby Ernesto miał zrobić? Dać im zgnić razem z autorem?  
– Przecież to jakby zabić cię po raz drugi – tłumaczył Ernesto, własnoręcznie zapalając świeczki wokół fotografii i starego notesu. – Nie zrobiłbym ci tego, przyjacielu.  
Gdyby Héctor wrócił do przeklętego San Cecilia, piosenki umarłyby tak czy inaczej. Co by z nimi robił, śpiewał je kolejnym bachorom? I czego teraz chciał? Żeby o nich zapomniano? Tyle lat minęło za dużo, by się teraz wycofywać. Ale mimo wszystko… Którą lubił najbardziej? Chyba „Pamiętaj mnie”? Najpopularniejszą. Miał gust, Ernesto musiał mu to przyznać.  
I jeśli to nie chwyci, pomyślał przed wyjściem na scenę, wzywam egzorcystę. Basta!  
– W tę piękną noc – przemówił chwilę później do miliona wpatrzonych w siebie oczu – chciałbym wyjawić wam pewien sekret stojący za moją najpopularniejszą piosenką. Musicie wiedzieć, najdrożsi i najpiękniejsze, że jej słowa podpowiedział mi przed laty mój tragicznie zmarły przyjaciel. Pamiętam jak dziś… Ach! – Uniósł rękę do serca. – Trzeba raz wreszcie otrzeć łzy! Héctor, mój przyjacielu, to dla ciebie!

Pamiętaj mnie, chociaż odejść muszę stąd,  
Pamiętaj mnie, gdy gra gitary gorzki ton,  
Jestem obok tu jak tylko ja potrafię być…

Przez cały występ nie przydarzyła się żadna wpadka. To jedna dobra rzecz. Ernesto nie musiał wzywać egzorcysty. To druga dobra rzecz. Kilka ton spiżu zrobiło z niego miazgę, nim zdążył choćby pomyśleć o wezwaniu pomocy. To była ta zła rzecz. 

*

Zrozumienie sytuacji przyszło po jakimś czasie. W pierwszej chwili Ernesto wiedział tylko, że kiedy wyciągał swoje najwyższe F, coś ciężkiego trafiło go w tył głowy. Obejrzał się i dostał po twarzy, raz, drugi, trzeci, z takim grzechotem, jakby lano go kastanietami.  
– Ty świnio! Ty bękarcie! A ja ci ufałem!  
– Héctor! – zawołał Ernesto, wycofując się spod gradu ciosów. – Przyjacie… Cholera! Przestań!  
Nie mogło być mowy o pomyłce. Mocno rozjuszony, jeszcze bardziej kościany, ale jednak – stał przed nim świętej pamięci Héctor. Nawet styl walki miał ten sam: dużo krzyku, mało realnej szkody.  
– Ty sukinsynu! Otrułeś mnie! Ja chciałem tylko wrócić do domu, a ty…  
– Jak to: otrułem?! – oburzył się odruchowo Ernesto, osłaniając się skrzyżowanymi przedramionami.  
Też kościanymi. Pomału, jak wspomnienia po bardzo udanym przyjęciu, napływała świadomość…  
Ernesto znudził się odpieraniem ciosów i złapał byłego druha za przegub; na tyle mocno, że rzeczony przegub, razem z dłonią i przedramieniem, pozostał mu w garści.  
– Wypiłem z tobą kielicha, a za chwilę już nie żyłem!  
– Ale skąd pomysł, że to akurat moja tequila?!  
– A niby co!? Chorizo!? – Héctor cofnął się, celując w niego łokciem. – Czy ty myślisz, że ja jestem głupi!?  
No cóż, nie godziło się potwierdzać. Ani dalej wypierać. Właściwie… chyba wielu rzeczy nie wypadało robić, kiedy samemu było się świętej pamięci. Ernesto grzecznie podał druhowi rękę. Tę urwaną. Jego, Ernesta, wyciągniętą dłoń Héctor wyniośle zignorował.  
De la Cruz z godnością poprawił sombrero.  
– No, masz rację – przyznał. – Podle cię potraktowałem.  
– Ha!  
– Ale pozwól sobie powiedzieć, mój drogi, że z tym dzwonem to jednak przesadziłeś.


End file.
